The present invention relates generally to gas turbine engines, and more particularly to flowpath structures for use in gas turbine engines.
Gas turbine engines typically include an exhaust case located at an aft (or rear) portion of the engine, through which hot fluid is exhausted from the engine. When a temperature delta results in a thermal fight, and/or a complex aero configuration is required, prior art exhaust cases could be undesirably complicated in design and heavy, and could produce too much fluid leakage.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an improved flowpath structure for a gas turbine engine suitable for use in an exhaust case assembly.